


Many Moons-A Story Inspired by Janelle Monae's Afro-Futurist Saga

by PrettyLilLizard



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLilLizard/pseuds/PrettyLilLizard
Summary: My name is Andromeda Sparx. My parents disappeared when I was six years old. The rest of my family either abandoned me or was already dead. I was unceremoniously dumped into Mrs. Sno's care when I was ten. Since then I've lived in a place that is neither purgatory nor hell, but definitely not heaven. But it was mine. Now I'm seventeen, Mrs. Sno's turned out to be a rogue spy, and the organization that she used to work for has come to take me back. Apparently I can't seem to catch a break.





	Many Moons-A Story Inspired by Janelle Monae's Afro-Futurist Saga

 

_ Phenylethylamine _

  


   


~~_January 3rd, 1974_ ~~

~~_A dark figure flickered in my peripheral vision. I stopped, turning in a circle, paranoia setting my hair on end. A creature appeared in front of me, its image moving like static. It studied me for a moment, its skull-like head tilted unnaturally. I flexed my fist, my keys squeezed between my fingers to act as brass knuckles. It caught my best attempt at a punch and crushed my hand with a claw-like appendage that sprung from its back, some type of venom forcing itself into my veins. I knelt, my legs twitching and jerking as if they were no longer mine to control.  It twisted my wrist, and I heard a sickening pop that had me shrieking for mercy even before I felt it._ ~~

~~~~ ~~_ “You shall be the first subject of many,” it hissed, “you should be honored.” _ ~~

  


       March 8th, 2165

  


       I fumbled for my home-identification key and dropped it on the ground. I bent down to pick it up when I heard a voice I didn’t recognize on the other side of my foster home’s door.

  


       “How would you describe Miss Sparx, if you could?” said the mystery voice on the other side. It was deep. Masculine.

  


       “She’s a straight-A student, a little bit of a recluse, but that’s normal of any teenager, isn’t it?” Mrs. Sno, my foster mother, sounded joking, but her voice was weak. 

  


       “Is she top of her class? Competing for salutatorian or even valedictorian?” prodded the voice. 

  


       “Not that I know of. She’s a good student, ambitious and competitive, but not  _ that _ sort of ambitious. She hates standing out in that sort of way,” Mrs. Sno answered.

  


       “What about her looks? Is she memorable?”

  


       “Average height, average build, yadda yadda yadda. But that girl’s got a real mane of hair. The younger ones call her Mufasa.  After the lion from the Lion King. But aside from that, she’s pretty ordinary looking. I think it has something to do with how little she cares for herself or something. I don’t know. It’s just, When ye look at her, it’s like she stares into yer soul, analyzing every part of ye. Then ye’ll notice her lips, and how they’re always pursed or in some sorta frown. It’s like she’s perpetually in a bad mood. But this was all if ye _actually_ _looked_ at the girl. As for memorable, ye could easily forget her face in a crowd.” Mrs. Sno replied. _Thanks._

  


       “Tell me a little about her social life. Is she popular?” 

  


       “Erm, ah, she’s got a few friends, I guess. She’s not really close with any of ‘em. There’s a bit of a stigma against a girl like her. They call her “Raggedy Andy”. Horrid name,” said Mrs. Sno, her Irish accent taking a protective tone. She’d fought with the administration a lot over the last few years to get me off of my bullies radar.

  


       “What do you mean by ‘a girl like her’?” 

  


       “She’s a foster child.”

  


       “And hobbies? What does she do,” the voice, if possible, became more sinister. “For fun?”

  


       “Well, she makes her own clothes. That doesn’t help with her peers.” my foster mother said, her voice beginning to sound slightly annoyed, “She’s a perfect fit for yer academy, I swear, just give her a chance. She’s a hard worker.”

  


       “I think I’ll need to meet her in person.”

  


       That prompted me to open the back gate and sneak through the back door. I was able to get through the front door, but the cat ratted me out by tripping me, forcing me to drop the grocery bags. The hellish creature seemed to bask in my distress.

  


       “Andromeda, someone’s here to see you,” Mrs. Sno called.

  


_        I’m gonna murder that cat. _

  


       I stepped over Crab Man (Name courtesy of my seven-year-old foster sister.) and slunk into the living room, hands in my overalls' back pockets.

  


       Mrs. Sno, in all her crazy, white-haired glory, was doing her best to keep a straight face. The man across from her was dressed in a tailored black suit with inky black sunglasses that obscured his eyes. He turned his head in my direction robotically. I fidgeted with the ring I wore on my right hand, regretting the purple hair dye that I’d used on myself to spite a teacher a couple days prior. 

  


       “So…” I began, wanting to end the awkward silence that was settling around us like a blanket.

  


       “She’s perfect for the program, ma’am,” said the representative abruptly. He started towards me and I stepped back, maintaining my distance. He furrowed his brow, my belongings materializing out of his Bottomless Bag ® ,  hovering, and then returning. “Did your caregiver not tell you? The program starts today.”

  


       “I don’t know where you’re from. I didn’t even know I was signed up for anything. Mrs. Sno, what’s going on?” I said, climbing onto the kitchen counter to evade the strange man.

  


       “It’s for the best, dear,” she said, “and it’s Karen, darling. I’ve been telling you that for years.”

  


       The man tried to swipe at me and I twisted, narrowly avoiding his grasp. I heard the woman I’d thought of as almost a mother scream “Don’t hurt her!”

  


       I looked back at her, perplexed. My eyes widened as she took out Ruby, her stun gun. She pointed it at the man, but he ducked at the last moment, giving the beam enough space to get to me.

  


»»──────⋅. * .⋅──────««

  


       This...is not my bed. This isn’t even a bed. Beds aren’t leather and they don’t vibrate. 

  


       I tried to stand and hit my head on the low ceiling. _I’m in a stratocar._ _I’ve been kidnapped._

  


       Again? Really?

  


       “Technically, you haven’t been kidnapped. You ‘died’ two hours ago,” said a Reptilian from the front seat, putting air quotes around the word “died”. A Nano-pad emerged from a crevice in the seat next to me. I scooted away from it.

  


       “Read it. It’ll update you on what’s happened after you were shot by Agent Sno.”

  


       I side eyed the device and reached toward it, hoping I wouldn’t get shocked. 

  


       I jerked my hand away as the vehicle shook and my head bounced off the driver’s seat. 

  


       “It does not bite,” said the Greyman on the driver's side, an amused lilt to his voice. 

  


_        Well, I’m sorry if I’m a little hesitant after being kidnapped and waking up in a car full of people I don’t know. _

  


       The Nano-pad jumped into my lap and I shrieked. The Reptilian snorted. “Greymen use telekinesis. Common knowledge.”

  


       “I know that,” I grumbled. 

  


       I held the N-Pad in shaky hands, trying to stay as still as possible as it scanned my face.

   


_**[Subject: Andromeda Sparx](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/1e/a8/b71ea86cae71a893cfc8af700301200c.jpg) ** _

_**/** _

_**_BAckground** _

  * _**Relations: Deceased; Missing;**_
  * _**Race: Human**_
  * _**Ethnicity: African American**_ ** _descendant_**
  * _**Place of Birth: New Hope, Calos Islands, UNA**_
  * _**Under Protection of Agent Sno until 8th March 16:59**_
  * _**Last seen in public: 8th March 2165; 17:43**_



  


_**/:/ Additional Note_.** _

_**We believe that Agent sno developed a matronly affection for her charge. This is a plausible explanation as to why she went rogue Four years ago. The Girl’s mind was Hardened by the time Agent V located them. It seems The Ex-Agent has installed some sort of inferiority complex in the girl by subtle means.** _

_**// we will proceed to train her for project static in spite of this.** _

  


       “Are you even allowed to get this information? Where are you taking me? I heard what one of your agents was asking about me. They said that I was perfect for this ‘cause I was average. Was that staged? Do I have some latent special ability that you’ll help me unlock?” I asked, trying to get my mind off the imaginary needles in my throat.

  


       “We picked you because you had no background and no real connections. You’re smart, but you don’t excel in classes that would make you valuable in any prominent careers. You’re average at your hobbies or anything you take a liking to. But the interesting thing about you is the fact that you continue to question your teachers, regardless if they have your best interests in mind or not. You hate the word obedient and its synonyms. You have almost no drive. But you’re manipulative. You make people care for you, regardless if you like them or not. You do that unconsciously. It’s amazing. Your powers of leadership and your unchecked emotions combined would make you a ridiculously powerful opponent. So to answer your question, yes, we will help you unlock a special ability, although it’s not supernatural. Your charisma is your ability, which would make you a perfect figurehead for the revolution,” Said the Reptilian, “You’re just too clueless and shy to utilize it.”

  


       I blinked. They literally just destroyed my self-esteem and then inflated it to ten times its previous size. Then they completely incinerated it again.

  


       “If everyone’s supposed to love me, then why am I ridiculed for literally everything I do? Why am I constantly the target of some major humiliating scheme? Do explain,” I said, my words coming out harsher than I intended.

  


       The Greyman pulled over abruptly, killing the engine. His bulbous head turned to face me slowly. His enormous, liquid black eyes penetrated into the very depths of my thoughts.

  


       “The fact that they’re so drawn to you might scare them. They will find themselves thinking of you for no reason, their urge for wanting to be around you will become similar to an almost unbearable itch. They’ll find the whole thing embarrassing, thinking ‘ _ No one’ll take me seriously if  I speak to  _ Raggedy Andy _.’  _ So, to quell their need to be around you, they’ll harass you. They’ll humiliate you. They’ll try to tear you to pieces _ just to make it stop _ . But this hyper fixation will not stop until  _ you _ let it die,” he said.

  


       I blinked at him. He’s really gonna use the “ _ They pick on you ‘cause they like you.”  _ thing on me. Cute. I’m seventeen, not five.

  


       The Reptilian seemed to sense my thoughts and made eye contact with me through the mirror, “It’s a lot more complicated than that, Andromeda. They don’t just pick on you because they like you, I mean, they do, but it’s a lot deeper than that. You’ve got a  _ very  _ unique genetic mutation that allows you to excrete some sort of airborne form of phenylethylamine. Once the subject has somehow received the dosage, the norepinephrine and dopamine in their brain will be released and,  _ voilà _ ! You’ve got yourself an army of boyfriends and besties.  _ But _ the subject still has free will, and, from what you’ve experienced, most of the time they don’t accept it. This forces the formerly ‘loving’ feeling to manifest itself outwardly as aggression.”

      “Oh,”  _ Love that for me, _ “So I’m like earth’s twisted Aphrodite?” I said, chewing on the inside of my cheek.  _ That is so weird. _

  


      “Uh, I guess so?” said the Reptilian as the Greyman proceeded to drive.

  


       I frowned.  _ That’s not charisma. _ “Could you teach me how to control it?”

  


       The Reptilian furrowed their brows as if I’d said something stupid for a moment before saying, “Uh, yeah. We’ve got a few ideas as to how you could control it. That’s the whole reason you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! I love feedback!


End file.
